This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine component, such as a liner for a fan case.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The fan section may be housed in a fan case. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
A thermally conformable liner (TCL) may be present on the interior of the fan case. The TCL facilitates consistent thermal growth between the fan blades and rubstrips located on the TCL, allowing the tip clearance gap to remain constant with temperature. Currently, the TCL may be arranged directly adjacent to the fan case. During fan blade out (FBO) events, which may occur as a result of a bird strike, for example, a fan blade may become disconnected from the fan. A fan blade tip can dig into the rubstrips. This interaction generates a deceleration torque as well as axial loads. These FBO-induced loads tend to be very high, for example, several times the operating loads of the TCL.